


Second Time Lucky

by Darkblaze_167



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, kairi is kairi, keiichirou can't be mad this time cause he enjoyed it, umika is the best wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblaze_167/pseuds/Darkblaze_167
Summary: A missed opportunity becomes the perfect instagator. Kairi/Keiichirou first kiss.





	Second Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava) in the [Tales_of_Super_Sentai](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tales_of_Super_Sentai) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Would like a fluff piece of Kairi's first kiss with Kei-chan :) Up to you whether both or either of them have kissed before. I'd really appreciate Kairi lovingly teasing Kei-chan ;) Thanks!
> 
> So this was my first prompt on the prompt meme challenge I've set up for myself, If you enjoyed this feel free to send me a prompt via that rules and everything can be found there XD

It had been a quiet day; too quiet one might say (Tooma) for both the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers. No Gangler had reared its ugly head so there was no collection piece to obtain and no civilians in need of protecting that would lead to a fight that would stretch into the deep reaches of the night. It was a rare but welcome reprieve for all, the recent battles had been brutal, long and more often then not the Lupinrangers and Patrangers were only just gaining the victory. So, thankful for such a break all members of the two teams were more than happy to take the chance to get well rested, each of them had a sinking feeling in their guts that the final battle was drawing closer and closer. A battle in which they knew that they’d need all the strength they could muster.

All except one took the prerogative to get some much-needed rest. Kairi couldn’t sleep, couldn’t bring himself to try with all the thoughts flickering around in his head as if there was a switch constantly turning on and off in his mind. It was the subject of these thoughts that was causing him the most trouble, the subject of his thoughts being one Asaka Keiichirou the illustrious yet slightly hot-headed (slightly being the understatement of the year) police officer who had somehow managed to get Kairi the snarky sarcastic Lupinred to gain feelings for him. Now Kairi was by no means oblivious he knew that Keiichirou must have some inkling of a flame for him, they flirted too much for it not to be true. No Kairi wasn’t up lamenting the object of his weirdly communicated affections didn’t feel the same because honestly nothing about how he went about flirting with Keiichirou wasn’t anything like any efforts to pursue an interest before. In fact, Kairi was lamenting on a perfectly missed opportunity to steal a kiss from Mr K-man himself earlier that very same day.

_It had been during the three Patrangers plus Noel’s daily lunch at the Jurer when the opportunity had arisen. Kairi for once hadn’t been slacking for once and was actually helping Umika transfer the meals to their table and actually acting like the waiter he was supposed to be. If only because he wanted to tease K-man more so than usual to see how far he could push his favourite officer._

_“Oi K-man don’t you think I’m doing great today” he inquired playfully._

_“well Kairi it’s your job you should be doing great everyday instead of slacking as you normally do” Keiichirou had responded with a tone of reprimand. Kairi let his expression twist from happy grin to kicked puppy instantaneously, furrowing his brow and frowning slightly, oh this was always way too easy._

_“You mean, you don’t think I’m doing great. Even after all the effort I put into making sure I didn’t spill any of your order just for you” Kairi bemoaned dramatically. “I pulled out all the stops for you K-man, I was hoping you’d think I was doing fantastically.” It was hard for Kairi not to snicker as he watched Keiichirou go bright red and immediately tried to stutter out a consolidating reply._

_“Kairi I appreciate that you worked harder just for me honestly I-I do, it’s quite flattering but I was merely trying to say that a little more effort with your other customers would go a long way as well.” Kairi allowed his expression to perk up once more and smiled brilliantly at Keiichirou putting a slight spring in his step._

_“You do! Awesome! Maybe I’ll take you up on trying a little harder.” He cheerily hummed winking slyly at Keiichirou._

_It took all of Kairi’s self-control to keep his guise as he watched Keiichirou scratch his neck in embarrassment and turn from a cherry red to a wonderfully vibrant scarlet. What made it even more amusing was Sakuya’s disbelieving look as his ‘sempai’ continued to blush uncharacteristically and Tsukasa’s exasperated sigh at her college’s easily broken composure and Noel’s knowing smirk._

_“I’m sure Umika would appreciate it if you did.” Came Keiichirou’s eventual reply after he finally managed to regain a grip on his swirling emotions but unfortunately not on the shade of his complexion which was now a vibrant crimson. Umika nodded vigorously in agreement to his comment and the meal continued on in a similar fashion, Kairi teasing Keiichirou with all kinds of remarks and ‘accidental’ touches followed by over the top apologies._

_It was as the group of four got up to leave that his wasted moment appeared. Himself and Umika were clearing up the table and were preparing to wipe it down when Keiichirou began making his way over to him. Kairi opened his mouth to speak but instead of words a surprised yelp escaped him as he felt himself fall over a well-placed leg (Damn Umika for pestering him about his feelings) but instead of hitting the cold hard floor Kairi felt a body collide with his and heard a sharp intake of breath. Once he regained his senses Kairi discovered that he was now lying on top of Keiichirou who had broken his fall and was blinking owlishly up at him.Kairi was stunned into stillness unsure of what to do but his had seemed to act by itself as it reached to gently caress Keiichirou’s face as time seemed to come to a stop around them. The latter like Kairi was still as stone tensing only slightly as Kairi’s hand reached for his face before his eyes briefly flickered to Kairi’s lips. It was the perfect moment and just as Kairi began to close the gap between them a loud yell shattered the moment._

_“Sempai what’s taking so long?”_

_Kairi swore under his breath as time suddenly came into motion once more. Kairi hastily got up hoisting Keiichirou up with him who was once again crimson in colour. He rubbed his neck and laughed awkwardly._

_“Hehe sorry about that K-man I must have slipped.” Keiichirou nodded quickly._

_“N-not a problem Kairi, I’ll see you around.” He stuttered dipping his head and walking briskly out of the Jurer._

Kairi sighed despairingly, the perfect first kiss, the perfect moment gone. He didn’t think he’d get a chance like that again anytime soon. Kairi stood up dejectedly his chair scraping loudly against the Bistro’s wooden floor and moved across the room to switch off the lights when a sharp knock sounded from the door. Confused but on guard Kairi slowly walked over and twisted the door knob allowing the door to swing open. To his complete and utter surprise Keiichirou stood on the threshold of the Jurer a determined look set in his features.

“Oh, hey K-man did you leave something here earlier, I go check if you’d like.” Kairi said trying to sound nonchalant. Keiichirou chuckled light heartedly his cheeks flushing red slightly.

“I didn’t leave anything here, it’s more something I didn’t do earlier.” He affirmed. Kairi was bewildered and stared at Keiichirou confusedly.

“I’m pretty sure you ate all your food today K-man” Kairi teased feeling slightly apprehensive. Keiichirou chuckled once more shaking his head fondly reaching his hand to caress Kairi’s face echoing Kairi’s own actions from earlier that day before taking his chin between his thumb and finger and gently edging their lips closer together.

“I do in fact believe I owe you kiss considering we were interrupted earlier.” Keiichirou murmured breathily. Then before Kairi could muster a reply he felt Keiichirou’s soft lips connect with his and kiss him passionately, he needed no further prompting and returned the kiss with just as much fervour letting his hands move into Keiichirou’s sleek black hair as they went deeper into the kiss. After what felt like hours but was merely seconds of bliss the two separated panting heavily.

“Hey K-man where’d you learn to kiss like that” Kairi asked cheekily. Keiichirou laughed breathily pecked Kairi on the lips quickly and answered with a sly;

“Wouldn’t you like to know Kairi.”

“Yes, I would, I need to thank them and then rub it in that you’re not theirs to kiss anymore.” He replied matter-of-factly. Keiichirou outright laughed at that and turned to walk away.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow Kairi.” He said offhandedly.

“Tomorrow what for?” Kairi inquired puzzled.

“For our date of course.” Keiichirou called back before turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Kairi snickered to himself quite pleased.

“Well then K-man the game is on”

**Author's Note:**

> A comment or a Kudos would mean the world to me so if you want feel free to do one or both XD


End file.
